Fire
by windmaster360
Summary: There's a fire and Kagome is stuck in Inuyasha's time...What will happen? Yeah the summary sounds real stupid but i hope the actual story will be good enough! that's what counts... right?
1. Chapter 1

This is my and samie-san360 first fanfiction together

Disclaimer- We do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters… but we'll keep dreaming.

Chapter 1: FIRE!

Kagome Higurashi Jumped down the well again for the millionth time that day 'sob'

Flashback

"Inuyasha! I'm back!" Kagome called to Inuyasha "Finally! Did you bring the Ramen I asked for?" Inuyasha asked without looking at her "You never asked for Ramen."

"Yes I did"

"No"

"Whatever, if you didn't bring any go back and get some!"

"Fine"

1 Hour later

"Inuyasha I got the ramen! "

"Really?"

"No"

"Then go get some!"

"But were out."

"Then go buy some!"

"SIT!"

End of Flashback

Kagome climbed out of the well "I'M BACK! AGAIN!" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was in "Do you have the ramen?" Inuyasha asked irritated that this was the third time he had to ask "Oh yeah I brought the ramen…" Kagome said giving him the evil eye "Good, give it to me!" Inuyasha held out his hand "oh I brought the ramen… but you can't have any." Kagome said enjoying Inuyasha's reaction. Inuyasha jumped and looked shocked "But but but Please Kagome please!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome sadly. Kagome smiled 'I have an idea' Kagome turned to Inuyasha "Ok you can have some." Inuyasha perked up "Really?" Kagome smiled "beg for them!" Inuyasha put on his stubborn face "Never!" "Then no ramen for Inuyasha puppy! Mwahahaha!" Inuyasha got down on his knees, put his hand together, and gave her huge puppy eyes (I can't believe he's doing this oh well its funny no scratch that it's….Hilarious!) "Please Kagome, I'll do anything!" Kagome studied him "fine" she tossed him the cup of ramen "Thank you oh mighty goddess Kagome!" "Say it again" "Nah once was torture" "fine no more ramen for you!" Inuyasha sighed "thank you oh mighty goddess Kagome" Kagome smiled "Great It's settled I'll be back in two days" Inuyasha's mouth dropped "What how did you come up with that… Wait kagome!"

Back at Kagome's shrine

Sota sat on the edge of the well waiting for Kagome. He breathed in deeply. He loved the scent of the lit candle beside him "Kagome what is taking you so long" he whispered to himself "SOTA! Get up here! Its bath time!" called the voice of his mother Sota jumped "Coming!" He got up and ran out of the shrine not noticing as he knocked over the lit candle.

Kagome jumped into the well and closed her eyes preparing herself for the queasy sensation of going through time. She to her time still inside the well the well immediately noticed that the well was hotter than normal and that it was harder to breath. She opened her eyes and gasped. The well was ablaze. Kagome struggled to climb out of the well, but the smoke had already taken a lot out of her. She fell and coughed, then coughed again, then saw only black…

End of Chapter one Sorry it's so short but hey, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters…But that might be a good thing, who knows what we would do…

A/N: My friend said that if we owned Inuyasha she would be too scared to watch it anymore. We would like to thank those who reviewed, it made us feel happy!

This chapter is Dedicated to: 'Angel of Death and Fear'

Chapter 2: Trouble

Inuyasha paced back and forth. 'When will she be back?' He asked himself 'Feh probably in two days…I'll just have to go and get her.' He jumped into the well.

When he got to the other side there was still smoke every were "What the... Kagome! Where are you?" 'Where did all this smoke come from?' He started to walk to the other edge of the well but tripped over something before he got there. He looked down to see what it was.

Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was back in feudal Japan. She sat up. "Finally you wake up!" she heard Inuyasha's voice come from the tree above her. Kagome rubbed her head "What happened?" Then it all came back to her "Oh no! The well! I have to go warn Mom!" A pair of hands gently pushed her back down. "No Kagome you need to rest yourself... you breathed in a lot of smoke" Sango said. Kagome struggled to sit up again "But Mom." "Inuyasha warned them." came Miroku's voice from not too far away. Kagome's eyes went big "Inuyasha warned them? Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome laid back down "Where are we anyway?" Miroku came over "We're still by the well, but we should go see Kaede." But Kagome was already asleep.

Sota was worried. They had evacuated the shrine safely, No, it was Kagome he was worried about, 'What if she came back during the fire? What if she's still in there? What if she was dead? It would be all my fault!' Sota watched as the firemen struggled with the fire. He knew it was his fault, even if his mother and grandfather told him otherwise. When he saw Inuyasha running toward the house alone he knew something was wrong, but Inuyasha wouldn't tell them. Sota remembered

_Flashback_

I looked up when Inuyasha burst into the room

"You got to leave…now"

Mom looked up startled

"Why"

"Feh… Look outside"

I did "Mom, Grandpa, He's right there's a fire we got to go!"

But then I thought of Kagome. I ran towards the well but soon felt Inuyasha's hand pick me up by the collar of my shirt.

"If you want to die, I'll be glad to kill you."

"I don't want to die" I shouted

"Yeah? Well if you run in there your gonna die"

"But Kagome…" I could feel the tears coming, curse you tears!

"Don't worry about it. I mean I've only saved her, what, two hundred times now. You think I would do all that work only to have her die in a fire?" I noticed that his eyes said that what he told me wasn't the whole truth.

I breathed a sigh. She was 'supposedly' safe. I allowed myself to be carried away from the fire. But then I thought of something… Inuyasha never said that he specifically saved her and what was that look in his eye. I can always tell if some one is lying to me, It's sort of a gift… or a curse.

_End of Flashback_

Kagome woke again, this time in Kaede's village. She could hear Kaede talking to Sango and Miroku. "She'll be fine, but it will be easier for her to heal if she's in her own time" "we'll take her there as soon as possible" Kagome sat up surprising herself when she felt good as new. "Honestly guys I'm fine. You guys are over reacting." Kagome stood up to prove it "oh Kagome your up!" Sango ran over "Yeah I'm up, any leads on Naraku's whereabouts? And where is Inuyasha?" Miroku thought for a moment "Actually I haven't seen Inuyasha for a while now." Sango looked unusually troubled at this news. Kagome noticed "Sango is something wrong?" Sango's head snapped up "No." "Hmmm" An awkward silence followed, only to be broken by Miroku "Well onward, to the bone eaters well!" Kagome pouted "Miroku, I told you, I'm fine!" Miroku shook his "Priestess' orders" He said nodding toward Kaede, who was talking to a woman outside. "Hmph."

Kagome waved good by to her friends and jumped down the well, once again closing her eyes and preparing herself for the familiar sensation. Only this time she didn't feel it. 'Wow maybe I'm so used to it by now that I don't feel it anymore. She opened her eyes…but there she was still in Inuyasha's time "Hmmm…" She climbed up and tried again…with no success. She tried again and again and again and again (And so many 'agains' later the author quit and they had to get a new one…jk) Until around the twentieth or fiftieth time she realized that it was hopeless. With tear in her eyes she started slowly toward Kaede's village.

End of Chapter 2 Hehehe

I really hope we get a little more reviews for this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sniff

A/N: Ok I would really appreciate it if you would answer this one question:

_Which do you like better: Wind, Water, or, Ice? _My friends, Water, ice and I, are having a playful argument about which element is better so we decided to ask the people of the world! You can only answer TWO elements of the three only! Thanks!

Chapter 3

Trouble with the well

Inuyasha made his way back to Kaede's Village. He knew that as soon as Kagome woke up she would try everything in her power to try to get back home to her time. He hated it when she went to her time. He really wanted to complete the Shikon no Tama quickly, but for that he needed Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up and surprised himself when he saw that he was already in front of Kaede's hut. He walked inside and was even more surprised to see Kagome still here huddled up asleep in a corner. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Keade sat on the other side of the room talking in hushed voices. "We don't fully know how the well works yet." Keade was saying. "But she should have still been able to get through to her time, even if there was a fire." Inuyasha's ears perked up. "You mean she wasn't able to go through the well?"

Sango jumped nearly three feet into the air. Keade glared at Inuyasha "You need to be more quiet Inuyasha, Kagome is very stressed and needs her sleep." Kaede scolded. She turned back to Sango. "It could be anything, even Kagome herself." Inuyasha walked silently over to Kagome. He could smell the tears.

Kagome woke to see Inuyasha standing over her. She tried to smile but soon gave up. "Why couldn't you get through the well?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome became even more upset at being reminded, But what's worse was that now she was angry…at Inuyasha. 'Calm down Kagome' She thought to herself 'don't get mad.' Inuyasha looked at her "Maybe your not the Priestess you thought you were." That really got Kagome mad. "SIT!" Kagome stormed out.

Inuyasha got whacked on the head for the, what seemed like, the thousandth (sp?) time. But this time from keade (She miroku and Sango were taking turns.) "Will you stop that!" Inuyasha yelled for the, what seemed like, the thousandth time. "I can't believe you said that to her!" Sango said for, what seemed like, the thousandth time. "It was kinda mean Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly. "KINDA MEAN! REALLY MEAN!" Sango yelled. Keade put a hand on her shoulder. "calm down a little Sango, I know you don't want to see Kagome hurt but you still need to calm down." Keade said soothingly.

"since you were the one who made her run off…you go find her." Kaede told Inuyasha "fine I will!" he too stormed out

end of chapter 3

Sorry this chapter is so short man I have a lot of things to apologise for… mostly for taking such an incredebly long time to update…srry guys oh and I have another question for you…I havent reallt thought about how she will get back home.. i'm open for ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters.

A/N: um… I know I haven't written in a long time. I've had writers block and I feel kind of bad.

Chapter 4

Kagome ran and ran and ran till her legs were about ready to fall off. '_I can't believe that the well stopped working. I'lI.. I'll never be able to see mom or grandpa. .or Sota ever again._' She was exhausted and laid down thinking about her current troubles and didn't notice the dark figure pass.

Inuyasha walked slowly muttering under his breath. _' why am I so stupid sometimes? What I said wasn't true.. but Sango, Miroku, and the old lady didn't need to hit me five thousand times!!' _ he was feeling guilty and really didn't want to face Kagome. He could smell her scent but made no hurry to catch up to her… actually.. strangely enough, her scent was growing stronger, coming closer and it was moving fast.. faster than Kagome was capable of. Koga came to a stop in front of InuyashaAnd he was carrying an unconscious Kagome. "Oh great its mutt breath." Koga said sounding seriously annoyed. "shut up Koga if you want to live through today.. Oh and I suggest you put Kagome down." Inuyasha said. He was proud that he was able to control his anger so skillfully. "Why?" Koga asked "You weren't there for her, so I took over." _' Koga's right. I said the dumbest thing to her. I shouldn't have. But why does it have to be Koga? I'd feel better if it was Naraku.' _ Inuyasha looked back up to Koga with a good comeback in his head.. only to find that Koga had left. Inuyasha couldn't believe it! How in the world did Koga get away without Inuyasha seeing _and_ cover their scent? The only thing left to do was to go tell Sango and Miroku to help go after them.

Back at Kaede's hut….

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?!?!?!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha. "I… I can explain!" Inuyasha stammered seriously scared now. "sango.. calm down. We're going to get her back. Nothing will happen to her." Miroku (also seriously scared) tried to calm her down. " fine.." Sango said breathing heavily. Finally calm enough to talk normally. "I'll go get Kirara, meet me outside in ten minutes." It was set, in ten minutes they would go out to find the lost Kagome.

End of Chapter 4

I know.. short. But hey what can I say? Well I hope to get some reviews, it helps me want to write….or…. type..


End file.
